Vagineer/The Evolved Vagineer
The Evolved Vagineer is an ORG Engineer TF2 Monster (initially RED) and a notable member of the Vagineer species. He was created by YouTube user shirosaki97 and serves as the main antagonist of The MSG Saga YouTube video series. His theme song is A New World Fool from the Persona 4 Soundtrack. Biography The Evolved Vagineer initially started out as a RED Vagineer, albeit with a over-sized head, he attacked Major Scout Guy in koth_harvest and during the clash between him in his ubercharged state and Major's power boost, he was defeated, losing his entire right arm. After that he encountered the renegade freak hunter again, this time in arena_ravine, however, this time the recovering Vagineer managed to beat Major with ease due to the latter's overconfidence. After Major retreated, he turned the Spy he was attacking into a Vagispy. He then set up his base in arena_coldfront and proceeded to fight other Vagineer, at this time he was more composed and calm, easily beating them, he then used the blood of the various other mutants to forcefully evolve himself into a ORG Variant. He then went to have a rematch with Major, however he found himself fighting the allies of the freak hunter, however he easily overpowered them and went to continue on the others, however, Major woke up just in time and managed to make the mutant retreat, equaling him in strength. Later on, the ORG Vagineer, angry over his loss, encountered a PRL Vagineer with a small team of RED Vagineer's following, the ORG Vagineer easily beat the PRL variant and then took over leadership of the RED's, gaining a personal army. He was shown marvelling over his latest invention (the function and overall look of which is mainly unknown), cackling quietly before it. Appearance and Personality Initially as a RED Vagineer, The Evolved Vagineer had the abnormality of having an incredibly over-sized head, looking akin to Sphai's Summoner, his overly large head may be the reason for his rather high intelligence as a RED Vagineer. After his evolution, The Evolved Vagineer took on a atypical look in comparison to other ORG Vagineers, the shade of orange on his clothes is lighter that normal ORG Variants, his overalls are black, instead of the brown colour they normally are and his helmet and glove are grey instead of the usual yellow colour. Originally, The Evolved Vagineer showed behaviour that is common for RED Vagineer, being animalistic, instinctive and feral, as time went on however, he got increasingly more calm and intelligent, up until the point he was smart enough to actually forcefully evolve himself. As an ORG Vagineer, he kept most of the intellect he had as a RED Vagineer, however, due to the stereotypical hot-headed nature of the ORG Vagineer species, he tends to loose his temper very easily, and has been seen raging over his loses for extended periods of time, his anger has become so great it has visibly scared his Vagispy subordinate, a malevolent being in it's own right. Powers and Abilities The most striking ability of the Evolved Vagineer is his surprising amount of reasoning and intelligence, while not an intellectual he is able to be calm in most situations and is able to plan clever schemes and plots. While he is calm out of battle, the Evolved Vagineer becomes very hostile in fights due to his dynamic behaviour as an ORG Vagineer, this can throw off unsuspecting opponents. He has access to a lot of the stock Vagineer abilities such as detachable and regenerating limbs, inhuman fitness and even being able to construct various contraptions or chemical reactions, however, he doesn't seem to be able to connect and re-attach limbs via rope like many other Vagineers and after his evolution, he has been unable to ubercharge like he could when he was a RED Vagineer. Due to him inheriting various traits from being an ORG Vagineer, The Evolved Vagineer has become an accomplished leader, this has been shown when he was able to silence his unstable Vagispy subordinate, and later acquire 3 RED Vagineer soldiers by beating the previous pack leader and scaring them into submission. Due to his amazing leadership skills he is able to command his team very effectively, mobilizing them to attack for the most damage while he himself is out of firing range. Due to him being an ORG variant of the Vagineer species, he has access to the Eye Laser ability, which allows him to fire twin concentrated beams of red energy which can incinerate foes. He can use this ability to great effect. He has the semi-rare ability of converting others into Vagineer like beings, as shown when he transformed a BLU Spy into his Vagispy minion. Faults and Weaknesses Like all other Vagineers, he is vulnerable to other TF2 Freak's abilities. One notable disability of his is not being able to attach limbs, which gives him a lot less manoeuvrability as he cannot hook his hands onto anything and swing, making him a much easier target to hit. His eye laser damages his eyesight after repeated use and therefore it cannot be used liberally in fights. Due to him being an ORG variant of the Vagineer species, he is very reckless and tends not to retreat until he is clearly losing, posing him at a risk of any TF2 Freaks who outmatch him. The Malevolent Vagispy The Malevolent Vagispy is a noted Vagispy working as the Evolved Vagineer's Enforcer. He was created by YouTube user shirosaki97. Origin and Personality The Malevolent Vagispy was originally just a normal BLU Spy of some relation to the TF2 Freak Hunter TelroSpy. During a battle with The Evolved Vagineer, the BLU Spy was heavily injured by the aforementioned TF2 Monster and after the formidable Freak defeated both TelroSpy and Major Scout Guy, the Spy was mutated into the form he is in today. The BLU Vagispy seems to be rather unstable in terms of personality, as in one respect he is malevolent and evil, relentlessly attacking his opposition in a brutal manner, on the other hand, usually when not in combat, he is stoic and quiet, generally only speaking when the situation calls for it. The Malevolent Vagispy has a fairly unstable personality as a result of the events leading up to his eventual transformation. Typically stoic and quiet, The Malevolent can suddenly burst out into an incredible rage, mindlessly attacking whatever comes across it's path, however it's rage seems to be under control for the most part, only surfacing in the heat of battle. In addition to it's normally quiet behaviour, The Malevolent has shown fear once in the presence of The Evolved Vagineer after the latter Freak's transformation into an ORG Vagineer. Powers and Abilities The Malevolent Vagispy has all the abilities that a typical Vagispy possesses, including an positively monstrous amount of strength, the ability to detach and regrow it's limbs, an increased healing factor and finally the ability to cloak and use Spy class weapons with ease, though The Malevolent seems to refrain from doing so. Despite his instability, The Malevolent Vagispy has more sense than most Vagispies, who generally are always in a mindless state. Because of this The Malevolent Vagispy is able to plan and perform crude, but somewhat effective strategies against it's opponents. Faults and Weaknesses While it has a lot of strength, The Malevolent is unable to cause much destruction with it's abilities, thus making it ill suited to battle against many higher rank TF2 Freaks, as it simply cannot damage them. As it is part of the Vagineer race, The Malevolent Vagispy is vulnerable to the special abilities of all TF2 Freaks. Trivia *In theory, the Evolved Vagineer is Shirosaki97's second fully fledged Freak, making it's debut in the same video as Major Scout Guy, however he was only recognised as a notable Vagineer much later. *The Evolved Vagineer is the first known ORG specimen of the Vagineer race to appear in a YouTube video. *While being accompanied by the reversed More Gun theme usually, The Evolved Vagineer's creator eventually decided to give him an unique theme for the finale of the MSG Saga. Notable Videos ''The MSG Saga'' *Introducing Major Scout Guy *MSG Saga: Confrontation: Part 1 *MSG Saga: Confrontation: Part 2: TelroSpy vs Vagispy *The Mutation *MSG Saga: Confrontation: Part 3 *MSG Saga: The Gathering *The MSG Saga: Finale: Part 1 *The MSG Saga: Finale: Part 2 Other *Vagineer/RED Vagineer (Cameo) Category:Engineers Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Leaders Category:Monsters made by shirosaki97 Category:Mood-swingers Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:ORG Team Category:Vagineers